


Bob takes the plants to Pride

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Gen, Pride, Pride Parades, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: In a series of hilarious and highly unlikely events Crowley gives a roomba demonic intelligence and adopts it. Later Aziraphale gives a robot mower angelic intelligence. Along the way Crowley and Aziraphale take part in a Pride parade and bring their demonic and angelic offspring along to enjoy the fun. Here's Bob with his tiny parade of good plants and varied Pride flags.Drawing in micron pens and alcohol markers on sketch paper. Scanned in and linked together with a bit of Photoshop.Plants and flags in order: 1) anemone & pride/progress 2) pansies & genderfluid 3) tulip & pansexual 4) snake plant & intersex 5) blue flag iris & trans 6) baptisia & nonbinary 7) coneflower & ace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Bob takes the plants to Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 




End file.
